Brutal Love
by kinkytromedlov
Summary: When Draco sees Hermione in a cafe and finally comes to terms with his feelings for her, what will he do? Will he act on his feelings?
1. Coffee Shop

I walked through the streets of London; weaving my way through the crowds of muggles. It was too early on a Saturday morning. A cool breeze broke through the crowd whistling in my ears. I dragged my feet as I walked. I wasn't in any bit of a hurry. Those late nights and early morning were really taking their toll on me.

It would have been so much easier to just apparate to this bloody place but unfortunately the best coffee was right in the middle of muggle London. I had no choice but to walk, because there was no way in hell you were getting me on a bus with these… these people. I had to blend in with these mongrels. And I did a bloody good job of it too if I do say so myself. A black windbreaker replacing a cloak, with a faded t-shirt and jeans. My Chuck Taylors scraped the curb as I stepped up.

I looked down for two seconds and the entirety of my shoulder was smashing into someone whose face I never saw. "Why in Merlin are people out this early anyway?" I asked myself. It was about seven o' clock in the morning on a Saturday. Shouldn't these people be sleeping or watching the telly? Whatever it is these muggles do…

I cut across the street with a mass of people, squeezing my slender body through to the café doors. Pulling the door open I let out a small sigh of relief; for I was off that street. I looked around the quaint room, it smelled of books and coffee beans… It was surprisingly pleasant. I stepped up to the counter where a tan brunette was standing. She was surprisingly beautiful, her big brown eyes looking into mine sweetly. I glanced down at her name tag, reading her name softly in my head "Natalie". Not half bad. She seemed nice enough.

I smiled at her; one of my famous seductive smiles. Like off the muggle cartoons, where the hot guy smiles and his teeth glow with seduction. Like that, but real life.

"Good Morning, sir" she purred. "What can I do for you?"

"Morning, Natalie" I said softly "I'd like a large black coffee, if you could, sweetheart?" I winked.

She smiled blushing slightly. "Of course sir" She bit her lip softly, her cheeks still rosy and walked away to get my drink.

I walked over to a table, sitting down and looking at the books array on the shelf near me. "This would be like a paradise for Granger" I thought. I shook the thought of her from my mind, she didn't matter. I looked across the café out the window at the people passing on the street. Do they even know the powers that I hold, that people around them hold. With the wave of a wand they could all be dead, or levitating, or both. I smirked softly. My morbid side still comes out occasionally. How could it not? I was a right hand man to Voldemort himself for a good amount of time. You can't just go from mass murderers sidekick to daisy picker in a matter of moments.

Natalie came out with my coffee and I kindly paid her. She walked away and proceeded to leave her phone number on a napkin on my table. I smiled and stuck it in my pocket, even though nothing would come of it.

I drank my coffee slowly and relaxed for a moment. Closing my eyes I let myself think back to my days at Hogwarts, back to Potter, Granger and Weasley… When granger hit me in year three. And when I called her a mud blood for the first time… And the thousands of times after that. Back to her kissing the Weasel… Back to all the witty sarcastic comments she directed at me. None of them the least bit untrue… I ran a hand through my hair. Was I really feeling guilty? I suppose I was. I was turning over a new leaf. Letting the evil drain from my blood and the good morals fill it's place.

Then I heard her voice. The sweet sound, like birds in spring. I opened my eyes to see her chestnut hair flowing down her back, not as unruly as it used to be. It was actually straight and flat… And it was difficult for me to adjust. I hadn't seen her in months but she hadn't changed… And if she had that underlying beauty I always neglected to notice had just increased. Her big brown eyes, her little nose, the way her lips curved when she smiled. Merlin, was I drooling? "I need to leave" I told myself. As soon as she was seated with her nose, that perfect little nose, in a book. I walked up to Natalie.

"Can you give that girl over there a banana nut muffin? Thanks" I stated, handing her my money. "Keep the change for yourself, and… Give her this" I quickly jotted a note down on a napkin and handed it to Natalie. "Thanks" I baffled and turned, almost running out of the café.


	2. The Owl

My chest was beating hard, this feeling was something I hadn't felt since the war… Was this fear? Actual real fear? But what am I scared of? Grangers reaction to me buying her a bloody pastry? Why does it matter?

My breathing got heavier and my stomach started to sink thinking of the possibilities. I started running, with no thought or care for those around me. I ran back to the nearest apparation point and within moments I was back in my apartment. I collapsed onto the couch, my breath heavy. "breathe Draco" I told myself "Its not big deal you bought her a freaking muffin". I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing. I slowly let my thoughts entangle me.

I thought back to how she looked, the warm caramel smell that engulfed me when she came in.. The little ping I felt when I thought of how hateful I had been towards her…. And the note. The simple little note scrawled onto a napkin. The note that is making me sick. The note that is causing me to breathe heavily again. That damned note.

"Granger, Sorry for the insults. Here's a muffin… Maybe more will come if you'll meet me and let me apologize in person?-Malfoy"

That note… that note will haunt me forever. She probably just crumpled it up and threw it away with that muffin… I rolled over, smashing my face into the fabric of the couch. Mumbling curses to myself as I slowly let my sleep deprivation get the best of me…

I awoke to a sharp pain on my back, I turned only to realize it was a brown owl digging its talons into my flesh. "What is this" I spoke allowed to the bird; looking down at the letter it had carried. It only cocked its head to one side and gave me a stereotypical owl look. "It's not like you can reply.. You're just a dumb bird". I reached down to take the letter from the bird and it pecked at my hand. I threw my hand back, cursing at it in retaliation. Bloody little rat made my hand bleed! I snatched the letter from it, unfolding it to reveal the note inside. I examined it, the perfect curve to the letters, the neatness… The way you can tell the tone of the letter by the way her letters flow. This tone…. I don't even know. It looked angry but the words weren't angry… she was being polite?

"Malfoy, Thank you for the muffin. I am unsure of how exactly you knew I liked banana nut, but I'll save that conversation for another time. I do not understand why you suddenly feel the need to apologize for the torture you put me through as a child but I won't bother with that now. As for us meeting. I wouldn't mind hearing what your motives are; face to face. So if you could meet me at the same coffee shop Monday morning. We may discuss this… New leaf for which you have turned- Granger"

I read through it probably fifteen times before I let it register in my mind she had agreed to meet me. Then I read through it another fifteen times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was there, on that paper. Hermione fucking Granger had agreed to meet me, Draco Mother fucking Malfoy.

This wave of emotions and icky gooiness hit me. I was excited, nervous, confused, embarrassed… I could feel this fluttery feeling in my gut. What was this? Butterflies? I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't get butterflies. I grabbed at a piece of paper and scribbled a quick reply to Granger.

"I'll be there. Monday. 8 am.-Malfoy"

I gave her dumb little bird a dirty look and sent it off with my reply. Running my fingers through my hair, I looked out the window at the streets below. The people, the couples, the families, the strangers… Everyone was going about their day, living their lives with no concern for the person ten feet away from them. And I was here, standing, flustered, in the middle of my living room, worrying about some girl god knows how far away.

I shook my head, my blonde hair lifting in the motion. I couldn't let this throw me off. I had shit to do. So I kicked off my shoes and walked into my bedroom. My shirt hit the floor in front of my dresser, my pants in the doorway to my bathroom, and my underwear, just half a meter from my shower. I reached in and turned on the water. Within moments steam was rolling off the water, heat filling the bathroom.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain shut. My blonde hair was messy, I had stopped wearing it all slicked back the way I used to when I was younger. It now just fell wavy over my forehead. My eyes looked tired, I could see small circles forming under them. I was not looking like my normal slytherin sex godly self. Well, except for my body. That was still in good shape. My arms were muscled, and my chest tight. I had been working out on the weekends to get away from stress.

I let the water pour over my body, stinging my skin but relaxing my muscles. It ran down my chest and stomach, trickling down my legs. I stood there for a while, just letting the water engulf my thoughts. I tried my hardest not to think of her but I lost the battle with my brain. But with her there was so much to think about. I could have stood there forever, letting my mind wander to everything about her, and it still wouldn't have been enough time.

I thought about her face. Her smile, her laugh, her nose, her eyes, her unruly hair that I couldn't help but love… Her everything. I stood thinking about her until the water ran cold. Then I quickly bathed myself and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. I half heartedly dried myself off, dropping the towel on the ground as I went in search for boxers.

I walked to my drawer, digging through and realizing it was empty of underwear because I hadn't been home to get any laundry done. I let out a breath of annoyance as I walked through my apartment naked, to the laundry room. Digging around I still didn't find anything but dirty underwear. I quickly started a load of laundry and walked back to my room.

"what the hell am I supposed to do naked?" I spoke allowed to my room, not expecting a reply but receiving one.


	3. Father of Mine

(_Sorry this is a REALLY short chapter but it had to be to work with my story line, I'll make it up to you guys! the next chapters going to be longer. I promise.)_

"You could start by finding something to cover up with" His cold voice spoke sternly. "I last saw that extremity of you when you were born and I didn't plan on seeing it twenty years later"

I was startled, grabbing a pair of sweatpants I pulled them on quickly. Hobbling slightly as I regained my balance. Taking a deep breath I turned to face my intruder.

"Father, What are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as I could. "I haven't seen you in ages."

He gave me the same icy cold look he had always given me. The same disappointed glare. I could see his eyes look away from me to the cluttered mess that was my bedroom. He paced as he spoke.

"I came to check on you, your mother had suggested you come over for a dinner… she seems to have missed you, Draco" he spoke calmly with hardly any emotion to his voice. "I obviously interrupted some personal time for you, so I will be going… But I expect to see you at the Manor… Fully clothed. On Wednesday night."

And with that he began to walk out. He didn't give me time to even accept the invitation… or rather the demand. He rounded the corner and walked right out of the door. I heard it slam behind him. I sighed, half relived, half annoyed. Taking a seat on the edge of my bed I put my head in my hands.

"Fuck" I moaned to myself. "fuck fuck fuck fuck bloody fucking fuck".

I rubbed my eyes, yawning. So much for having shit to do. I stood and walked to the laundry room, drying my dirty clothing. After shoving what seemed like endless pairs of boxers into the dryer I slumped into the kitchen, grabbing a pop tart and a glass of milk I padded back down the hall to my bedroom. Where I collapsed onto my bed in a heap of emotion.

I stuffed my face with chocolate chip pop tarts (comfort food, judge me all you want) and cold milk until I ran out. I would definitely be visiting the gym tomorrow but I couldn't care less right now. Brushing the crumbs off my sheets I curled up under my duvet and drifted into a land of dreams… Or nightmares.


	4. A dream full of nightmares

A grey grogginess surrounded me as I awoke from my emotional stupor. I groaned rolling over and over in my bed. Everything was spinning. But I wasn't physically moving anymore. I looked up at the ceiling and saw her face. She was sad, alone, disappointed? Why? Why did she look like that?

THE DATE! Was that today? Is it Monday already! What time is it?

I quickly stood up and looked around. Everything was different. My room wasn't my room. I was in the street. How in the hell did this happen? I had gone from half naked in my bed, in my room, in my apartment; to fully clothed, on the streets of London. People shoved past with an extra pep in their "I don't give two fucks about your balance I will shove your ass to the ground" attitude. I looked around and began to run in what looked like the direction of the café.

As I rounded the corner to the café's entrance I heard familiar laughter. I assumed it was Grangers and I continued to the door. I almost pulled it off its hinges as I yanked it open. I stepped into the café. My eyes closing for a split second to take in the familiar smell of coffee and old books. My nose searching for her caramel scent.

The smell I found most definitely wasn't her sweet caramel.. Nor was it coffee beans and old books… It was stale like an empty home full of dust and cobwebs. I slowly and worriedly peeled my eyes open. Staring bewilderedly at the setting in front of me.

I looked at the two people in front of me, looking at me, laughing. Her chestnut hair was pulled back, her clothing was dark and the opposite of her normal bright attitude. She looked at me with a look I had never seen, not when she glared at me for calling her a "mud blood" not even when she had hit me… It was a look of pure loathing, a look that said "I'm better than you and we both know it because you are pathetic". I looked at her in silence, completely in shock.

"Speak up, Draco. I taught you better than that" My fathers icy cold voice rang through my head like nails on a chalkboard, but I still couldn't register words.

A new wave of laughter rang out between the two, filling my head. I thought I was going to explode. It was maniacal like Voldemorts was… I shook my head to try to exit the thoughts from my mind, to try to make sense of this. But there was no sense to be made. The laughter only got louder and louder. I looked around at what seemed to be the ruins of Malfoy Manor. I looked at them desperately.

"Malfoy, have you never heard of undergarments? Or maybe a towel" She smirked as she spoke, "You must be cold".

I looked down only to see that I was indeed naked again. I looked around for something to cover myself with and settled for the drapes. I looked at her, listening to her laugh with my own father about the size of my package. I could do nothing but shamefully walk out of the matrix of a room back out onto the streets of London.

Holding my maroon drapes around my waist I padded down the street with no caution. I walked amongst the careless people. Looking down at the cobblestone sidewalk I collapsed to my knees.

And that's when I really woke up. I was hot and breathing heavily from tossing and turning and pure fear. I was on the floor, still in my sweatpants (still going commando). I stood up slowly and pushed myself into the bathroom. Splashing water on my face and looking at my reflection in the mirror. My face was red and my hair was messy but other than that I looked like Draco (and just for good measure I made sure to check out not so little Draco, if you catch my drift).

I walked back into my bedroom looking at the clock. It was eight o clock at night. I collapsed onto my bed one last time. Mentally promising myself no more pop tarts before a nap. And with that I drifted off into a restful, dreamless, sleep.


	5. New Friend

I woke up the next morning rolling over and staring at the clock beside my bed. It was nine twenty-eight in the morning. I looked at it for a long time. Staring into the red print numbers on the digital screen. I watched the time change from nine twenty-eight to nine twenty-nine then nine thirty. And I stayed like that, staring at the clock until nine forty-five when I finally acknowledged the pressure in my bladder and rolled out of bed.

I know what you are thinking… "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god urinates!?" Yes I urinate I'm not some fucking droid okay I'm a human. The only thing different between my piss and yours is mine is magical, you muggles.

I tiptoed to the bathroom because the floor was cold on my bare feet. I walked over to the toilet and emptied my bladder, I don't think any of you perverts need to know the exact details. After relieving the pressure on my bladder I walked to the kitchen, deciding it was too much effort to go to get coffee I would have to make it here. I have to admit I with that Natalie girl was here to make it for me. That was a damned good cup of coffee and a damned good looking girl.

I started a pot of coffee and rifled through my pantry for food. When I didn't see anything I moved onto the refrigerator. Milk, cheese, jelly, something that looks like its gone bad. Nothing to eat… I groaned and looked around. How is it that I could have no food at all? I sat on the counter waiting for my coffee to finish. My stomach grumbled, feeling the rumble in my abdomen irked me. I glared at my refrigerator for a moment wishing food would just appear, and none did. I walked over a pulled a coffee cup out of the cabinet and sat it on the counter next to the coffee pot. I slowly poured myself a cup of coffee holding it in my hands for a moment, letting its heat warm my fingers. I walked over and sat on the couch sipping my coffee. My stomach grumbled again and I cursed at the air. I don't have any food and human interaction isn't really on my top list of things to do today…

I propped my feet on the coffee and laid my head back. I stared at my off white ceiling and closed my eyes. Her face popped into my mind. Her warm smile and bright eyes. Everything about her. It was all lovely and instantly warmed me up. I forced myself to open my eyes when my stomach let out its third monstrous growl. I looked around for a take out menu for the little café down the street.

When I finally found the menu under the numerous amounts of useless, unimportant mail on my end table I looked at the back. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the words "We Deliver!" printed in italic lettering.

I called the place and ordered half their food. I was promptly told they would be at my apartment soon.

I sat back relaxed and reassured that food was on its way. I might not look like it but I eat a ton. And lately my ton has been decreased to a meager crumb here and there. I was in need of a good meal.

I heard a soft knock at my door. I smiled as I walked over to it, expecting a young delivery boy paying his way through college but that wasn't exactly what I was greeted by when I opened the door.

The young girl looked at me, quickly looking at my body with her big eyes before letting them meet mine again. I suppose I had "forgotten" to put on a shirt.

"sorry" I chuckled running a hand through my hair "I just woke up" She looked star struck holding the take out boxes full of my food that I so desperately wanted.

"uhm.. It's okay" she stammered quite adorably, actually. "I brought your order..?" She held the boxes out to me nervously with the receipt on top. I glanced down at the receipt seeing the price. And realizing my wallet was inside my other pants.

"Er. Hey. I left my wallet in my other pants and yeah. So… Just come inside for a sec so I can get it? I promise I wont like.. Kill you or anything." I stepped back holding the door open for her.

She walked inside slowly. She was tall but still short compared to me. She had long light brown hair. She was obviously nervous but I dismissed it. I sat the food down on the table and ran back to my room grabbing my wallet from my pants.

When I returned she was there, in the same place holding her hands together and rocking on her heals. I smiled at her and handed her the money.

"keep the change" I added. She blushed as my hand touched hers during the exchange of the money. "Whats your name?" I smiled.

"M-Maria" She stammered, looking down at her feet.

I smiled softly "When do you get off work, Maria?" I looked at her hopeful. Just to make it clear, I wasn't hitting on her. I was just being friendly. She looked like she needed a friend… A guy friend.

"Now… This is my last delivery this morning… Wh-Why?" She looked up at me confused.

I shrugged. "I thought you might want to hang out.. I hadn't really wanted to associate with people today but you seem like good company..?" I looked at her, a small bit of me begging that she would stay… I feel really lonely sometimes in this big apartment.

She smiled softly and nodded "Sure… I suppose I could."

I grinned "Great!" I walked over and shut my half open front door. And looked down at my naked chest. " I suppose I should put on a shirt?"

She giggled and shook her head. "You don't have to for my benefit.. I don't mind"

I smiled and walked over to my food, opening the box. A sweet aroma filled the air. I stuffed a piece of bacon into my mouth and looked back at her. She giggled. I laughed softly and watched her as she looked me over. Her eyes stopped at the tattoo on my left forearm.

"Deatheater?" She asked softly.

I was surprised for a moment. I thought she was a muggle. "Ex" I added… "Not too proud of my past"

She nodded slowly. "You don't seem like the type"

I nodded. "It was my family. My father actually… I suppose you are a wizard, if you know this much?"

She nodded slowly. "Graduated last year. Hufflepuff." She smiled softly.

I smiled and held out my hand. "Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. Graduated two years ago"

She nodded and took my hand, shaking it softly. "I know… I recognized you." She blushed softly. "I'm not a stalker I swear"

I laughed. "You just so happened to get a job at the café a block away from my apartment? What a coincidence!"

She laughed softly and I walked over to the couch with my food; she followed behind. I sat down and ate. I even shared some with her. We talked for hours about nothing. Just rambling on about anything. Hogwarts memories. Relationships. Friendships. Traveling. Jobs. Money. Food. Plans. Everything and Nothing. She told me about her boyfriend. And Her job. It was nice to hear she had a nice guy in her life. She said his name was Alex and he was a musician.

I even told her about Hermione. About how my schoolyard crush turned into this… this lustful need for her attention. She told me to go for it. She was wonderful. Friendly and funny. I had formed a real friendship with her and I enjoyed it… This was the first friend I had made in a long time. And I liked it.

Eventually she had to go. I hugged her and she hugged back. She even wished me luck with Hermione the next day… And then she left and I was stuck in my empty apartment alone. Again….


	6. The Date

To my utter surprise I slept through the night. After hours of watching reruns of muggle TV. I slept deeply and soundly in a caddywompus lump in the middle of my bed. I woke up at seven thirty the next morning and rolled groggily out of bed. Every part of me protesting movement except for the little piece of my brain that was reminding me that I get to see her.

I stumbled into the bathroom, I stared at my unruly bedhead in the mirror. Every hair was going in a different direction. I had no sex sex hair and not one strand would sit down flat. I used gel and hair spray and water until it looked at least half acceptable. I pulled on some dark jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, I wore some gray and black Vans and pulled on my sweatshirt, I was going for the casually sexy look and I have to say I think I succeeded.

Now don't think I didn't brush my teeth, because I did. I just didn't think you wanted me to go into detail about my morning adventure in oral hygiene. Yeah I put toothpaste on a toothbrush and sloppily dragged it across my teeth until they were clean and my mouth didn't smell like a troll ass, whoop-de-doo...

I started walking towards the cafe. The morning sun was covered by a thin layer of clouds, just enough where it felt mildly cold outside. I wove my way in and out of crowds of people. I rounded the corner to the cafe and I saw a flash of chestnut hair as she slipped into the small building. I took a deep breath and felt the butterflies hit my stomach like a flying brick. I suddenly became doubtful and nervous. Could I actually do this? Of course I can. It's just a girl, dammit. It's not like I'm about to battle some powerful wizard. I was having coffee with an old frie- enemy...

I walked into the small coffee shop and saw her at the corner table. I quickly looked away so she didn't notice me right away. I got my usual coffee from Natalie and walked to her table. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth and my words caught in my throat. What the hell was I going to say?

"Er-uh" was the only sound that escaped my lips.  
"Malfoy close your mouth before something flies into it and sit down." She said without even looking at me. Her words deadpanned.

I did as I was told, I looked at her for a moment. She was reading The Daily Prophet and drinking what seemed to be a chai latte. Without warning she looked up at me, her eyes angry for some reason.

"I don't know what you are going to do, what kind of sick joke you are going to play. But don't you think we are a bit old for this, Malfoy? Can't you put all that schoolyard bickering behind us? Merlin you are pathetic..." She spoke fast and stern, like I had just hit her with the babbling curse.

All I could manage was a horrified stare. I had come here to make amends and she just accused me of rekindling our hatred. She looked back at me sternly.

"Well say something you fool!"She demanded and who was I disobey?

"I-I came to say I'm sorry. For all that crap I put you through." I babbled nervously. She had the upperhand this time. And it scared the living hell out of me.

She looked at me with disbelief. "Oh, what? Why would you..? I thought this was some sort of sick joke but you are honestly turning over a new leaf! Oh Merlin I just yelled at you like Snape. Oh my... I'm sorry."

I felt my face turn red and she babbled on apologies and I just looked at her blankly. "It's fine, Hermione. I wouldn't trust me either"

She looked at me completely shocked and after a few moments of a questioning stare she spoke. "You-You called me Hermione... You have never called me Hermione before. It was always 'Granger' or 'Mudblood' or 'filth', never Hermione."

I looked at her sadly for a moment. Coming to the realization that she was right. Shocker, Hermione Granger was right about something. "I guess I haven't... Sorry"

"No No don't be sorry. I was just.. Taken off guard.. So you just asked me here to apologize, Mal- I mean, Draco."

I smiled slightly when she called me, Draco. A new wave of confidence hit and I looked at her. "Well, I wanted to apologize and I thought maybe if it went well... I could ask the girl that I owed so much to if she would want to give me a chance to... Make things better. Maybe dinner?"

I looked down afraid of what she might say. She forced some words out "Y-You want to take me on a date? Like a real date?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah.. Pretty much" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, feeling that the combination of wind and weak gel had forced it back into its bedhead state.

She looked at me in disbelief. And slowly nodded "Alright.. If this goes well and you don't blow up on me in some lecture about my intellect and blood status."

I chuckled lightly "I haven't done either of those things to anyone since before the war.. I have become friends with muggles and halfbloods and muggleborns... And even if it didn't seem like it in school. I valued your intellect. I was just jealous." I looked down at that last part and sighed softly.

She smiled softly and I saw the faintest bit of blush hit her cheeks. "And here I was thinking all the times I told myself you were just jealous it was some elaborate lie."

I bit my lip and smiled. "Not a lie.. Not even close."

She smiled at me and we sat, sipping our drinks and talking about all those awful years in school. She would name things I did to her, some of them, okay, most of them making me feel guilty. And I would explain to her what it was that was going through my mind, why I felt the need to say it. Most of the time it was the same answer "I was jealous and I thought putting you down would make me feel better about myself" and every time she asked while looking down at her drink "Did it?" And I would slowly say "No... Not one measly bit."

We talked and talked about everything. She is now working at the ministry as an intern. Hoping to get a job working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Of course she would want to work with keeping everyone peaceful and in line following the rules. What else would you expect from Hermione Granger?

I told her about my attempts to start a business. The Malfoy name was damaged after the war and no one was willing to employ me. I was setting up a security business. We provided everything from trolls to charms to protect homes businesses and schools. It was small but we had clients. My days were long though. Going from client to client, dealing with trolls and paperwork.

"You need to hire people to work for you." She said as if I hadn't thought of that.

"I would! But I have already used all the money I had budgeted, I can't afford to hire more employees. I have three guys who are hard workers but hell, sometimes just us four isn't enough." I finished my coffee and looked at my watch. It was ten thirty.

"Wow, I never thought Draco Malfoy would be struggling for money"she deadpanned.

I chuckled "I know, the spoiled little prick actually has to work for something!"

I saw her check her watch "Oh my it's later than I thought. I have to go. I have lunch with Ron at eleven thirty"

Wait the weasel? She was having lunch with him? What did this mean? Are they... Dating?

"Oh, Okay.. Uhm.. Is it like. A date? Are you two still?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no.. no. Ron and I were over a few months ago.. But he hasn't let it go. He still insists on taking me out and flirting and trying to hook up with me... But I always refuse." She smiled slightly and stood up.

I nodded, still not comfortable with her meeting with the Weasel.. I still don't like him.. "Well have fun with the we- I mean Ron... " she laughed.

"The Weasel? Still havent given that one up?"

"Nope not really.. To be honest I still don't really like him.. I think its because he always got your positive attention that I wanted..." I looked at her sheepishly.

She smiled "Well don't worry about it hes just a friend, If you keep up the good attitude you will get more of my 'positive attention'"

I grinned. "Does that mean I get a second date?"

A small smirk crossed her face. "Maybe so, Draco Malfoy. Maybe so" And with that she walked away.


	7. The Crying Girl

I walked home smiling to myself. The "date" had gone better than I expected and I couldn't wait for a second one. As soon as I entered my apartment I did some silly preteen girl freakout. It consisted of me dancing down the hall saying things like "She doesn't hate. She likes me!" in a sing sing voice.

I decided since I had nothing else to do today I would work out some more in hopes to look good for that second date I was hoping for. I put on a pair of black gym shorts and my tennis shoes. Going shirtless because why the hell not? I turned my stereo on and let it blast a guitar solo throughout the apartment.

I worked out for a good two hours. Push-ups, sit-ups, squats, weights, lunges. I even, reluctantly, put on a shirt and ran a couple miles before returning to my apartment in a sweaty heap. I went straight to the shower, stripping my clothes off as I went. My shoes in the living room, my shirt in the hall, my shorts in the bedroom and my boxers in the bathroom. Then I was in the shower. The cold water dripping down my body, my mind wandering. Thinking back to my "date" that morning and back to her.

Her hair... Much less unruly than it used to be, but I could still see the curl, the wave in her long chestnut locks. Her eyes, how they went from locking angrily to me when she was accusing me. To looking away embarrassed and adorably when I was being flirty.

I turned the knob to let the water get hot. It trailed down my body washing away all the sweat. I cleansed myself and stepped out onto the cold tile and wrapped a towel around my waist and dug in my laundry for underwear.

"What the fuck happened to all my boxers? I don't change underwear that often!" finally I found a pair of clean black boxers and pulled them on with a pair of gray sweatpants. Again, rocking the no shirt look. I waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed a gatorade from the refrigerator and collapsed onto the couch. I flipped on the TV and a rerun of Doctor Who was about halfway through. David Tennant and whatever companion he had at the time were talking to some alien who looked suspiciously human and disgustingly not human.

I laid my head back on the armrest and tossed my empty gatorade bottle aside assuring myself I would pick it up later. Suddenly I was jerked from my self argumentation about my sloppiness by a panicked beating at my door. I was so shocked I fell off of my couch and attempted to stand up, crawled, stood, stumbled, fell, stood and yanked the door open.

What was in front of me surprised me so much I had to take a step back. Her chestnut hair was in an mess equal to how it was back in our first year at Hogwarts. Her big brown eyes were teary and being wiped by her frail hands. She looked more vulnerable, more weak than anytime I had ever seen her before.

I had maybe one second to notice all of this before lurched forward and grabbed me, her tear stained face buried in my chest, those small hands that were wiping her tears just nanoseconds ago were now clenching to my bare back, her knees weak under her.

I held her tight. Her breathes were shaky. She was trying to speak but wasn't able to make words.

"Hermione? Shhh.. 'Mione. Calm down. Whats wrong?" I pleaded. wishing she could answer.

She replied with more shaky breaths and hardly audible words. "R-Ron... Drunk... Angry... I don't." She cried into my chest.

I didn't question how she knew where I lived. Or why she came to me. I just gently picked her up and carried her to the couch, shutting the door behind me.

"Hermione. Listen. Look at me, please. You have to calm down. Deep breaths. I can't help if I can't understand what you are telling me." I said softly and pulled her hair away from her face.

She took some deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "Ron... Got drunk at lunch and came onto me.. I said no and he just... just blew up! he was yelling and cursing and said so many... awful awful things.. I-I couldn't go to Harry because he would only defend Ron... and I-I dunno I just thought maybe you could... god I'm so stupid... And he is such a jerk!" She collapsed into my chest again with a new wave of tears.

I just wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "Ron is a jerk, a total asshole. I'm glad you came to me.. I wouldn't want you going to anyone else like this.. You are not stupid. You are the exact opposite of stupid. Just cry it out sweetie.. Its okay." And I held her like that until she calmed down.

She looked up at me, her eyes pink and swollen from tears. I smiled softly at her. And she giggled.

"You called me sweetie" she said, sniffling softly.

I chuckled "Yeah, I was just comforting you, don't get used to it." I saw her look straight past my smirks but I ignored it. All I could see was how beautiful she looked even after crying.

"God, Ron... He needs to not drink. That was awful.." She laughed sadly. and I tightened my hold on her. Thinking about how much I wanted to beat the weasel the shreds..

I laughed slightly "Want me to beat him up?" I said it jokingly but I was totally serious.

"No, Draco! You can't beat him up!" She looked at me seriously then smirked. "I can do that myself."

I laughed and looked at her "Miss Independent" and she laughed flexing and making a funny face. "I am the brightest witch of our generation yknow." And she laughed

We sat there, her giggling and me grinning like an idiot. She was still in my arms, not protesting my embrace at all. I rested my chin on her head and said softly "What did he say? That was so awful?"

She took a moment to speak and I started to think I shouldn't have asked. But then she spoke.

"I told him about you apologizing and having coffee with you, he wasn't pleased but he didn't say anything right away. After what seemed like a gallon of firewhiskey he came onto me. Asked if I wanted to go back to his place and start over and I said no.. He started yelling, he called me a whore, deatheater lover, filthy tease.. He said I was full of myself. All I told him was that we went out to coffee and I wouldn't mind going again! And he exploded! He started talking about how I loved you and could have little Malfoy slytherin deatheater babies and and he was just being insane! I told him I wasn't in love with you! We had just started talking today! I told him that I trusted you had changed and you seemed to have moved away from all the crap your family pulled you into but he kept yelling about how you were the same and I was just like you and I was evil. And then he yelled about me being a stupid lying tease because I'm a virgin and I wouldn't have sex with him-" She stopped abruptly realizing she had said more than she meant to. "Oh, no.. You didn't need to know that... "

I looked at her sadly. I was obviously fuming about everything he had said about her, and me, but mostly her. I pulled a small smile. "being a virgin is nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione. Not at all. And those things he said about you. they are all utter bull shit. You are nothing but wonderful, okay? You are an amazing, wonderful, beautiful, ingenious woman."

She blushed softly and smiled "Shush.. Do you have any ice cream?"

I grinned. "Oh I'm afraid I don't. I have something way better." I stood up and walked to the freezer and pulled out a tub and two spoons and walked back to the couch. "you see ma'am, I have mint chocolate gelato. Two spoons, and a Sherlock marathon on BBC." I handed her a spoon and she grinned.

"I don't know how you knew mint chocolate was my favorite, or how you knew I adore Sherlock. But if you are stalking me I hope you like my new curtains, I think they match my couch perfect." She smirked and took a bite of gelato.

I smirked. "they do look great with your couch but they make it a bit hard to watch you through your window" She giggled and took another bite.

We sat on the couch, my butt on the middle cushion with my feet extended out to the coffee table. She sat with her legs over mine and her body to my right. she was curled into my chest and was clutching the tub of gelato which we were both demolishing. Both of us with our eyes glued to the screen as Sherlock and Watson bickered over a case and someone assumed they were a gay couple. We both laughed and occasionally bumped spoons as we dug for more gelato.

We sat that way all afternoon, we watched every episode of sherlock. She cried at the end of season two. I held back tears. We ate all of my gelato and she fell asleep on my couch in my arms. And I fell asleep on my couch with her in my arms.

And as I shut my eyes and she curled into my side I smiled softly. More happy and content than I had ever been before.


	8. Maybe So?

I woke up the next day to Hermione untangling herself from the mess that was our bodies. In the night we had only snuggled closer because it got cold. Our legs were tangled together and I had snuggled up to her because I never put on a shirt. I groaned softly and rolled over.

"Wake up, sleepy head. You have work. And so do I" She purred softly and then stood up. I buried my face in the couch and mumbled "no". She just laughed and poked me until I got up. I stood groggily and ran my hand through my hair. She smiled at me and bit her lip softly, god the lip biting, I can barely handle it.

"Morning Draco. Thanks for last night.. It was. Perfect" She grinned and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "No problem, Mi." I said softly and rested my chin on her head.

"Mi" She giggled. "I like that. But I have to go. See you around Draco."

And just like that she was gone and out of my apartment. I smiled sadly and got dressed for work. Jeans and a faded t-shirt. I was just filing papers today anyway.

I walked out of my place and to the nearest apparation point. I apparated to an alley a block from my business. I walked in and past Tony, one of my employees. I didn't say anything to him and I walked back my my office. I smiled to myself as I sorted through paperwork on clients. I kept letting my mind wander back to the night before, us on the couch and her in my arms. I got a funny feeling in my stomach when I thought of it. I shook it off but I couldn't help it. She made me feel tingling. She gave me butterflies like I was some twelve year old girl.

I sorted through papers until lunch when I couldn't ignore the thoughts of her any longer. I wanted more than anything right now to pick her up from work, take her to lunch, take her home and cuddle with her and watch TV and just be in her presence because god she made me feel happier than I have ever felt.

I pulled a piece of parchment from my desk and scribbled onto it:

"Mi, I'll be there to pick you up when you get off work, I have an idea. Will you accompany me on our second date?-Draco"

I grabbed my owl and sent it to her. Then sat staring blankly at paperwork until I received a reply. The owl tapped on the window and I let it in taking the parchment from its leg and reading it

"Draco, Maybe so.-Mi"

Her and her damn "maybe so's" I knew she would though. Something about that maybe was more of a yes.

I finished all my paperwork as fast as I could, I filed it all into cabinets and set my schedule for tomorrow. I then said by to Tony and Vic and Mike and left the business. I walked down to a different coffee shop and got a coffee and chai latte. I then walked awkwardly alone carrying two cups and stood outside the ministry and waited for her. She came out about five minutes later with her bag full of papers and her eyes darting around. I smiled softly at her and walked over to her, I handed her the latte and took her bag.

"Afternoon, Mi" I smiled and she took the latte and sipped it, letting out a long breath.

"Oh my god Draco you life saver. They were working me so hard today." She sighed and took a long drink of her latte.

"Come on, lets go relax." I smiled and started walking. She walked with me sipping her latte.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked gleefully.

"Its a surpriiiiise" I laughed and sipped my coffee. She locked arms with me as we walked. We walked to the edge of town to a park, to the other side of the park.

"here" I said and pulled her onto the bank of a small lake under a large tree. I sat down and pulled her down with me. And leaned against the tree. "This is where we relax" I smiled.

She leaned into me and sipped her latte. "this is nice.. Peaceful." Her head was on my shoulder and I rested my head atop hers.

I smiled softly. "How was work?"

She laughed slightly. "Awful. They were running me back and forth to different departments. I was filing paperwork and delivering messages... they are taking advantage of free labor" She sighed and finished her latte.

I held her close and smiled "It'll be over soon, if you do what they say they will build respect for you and be more likely to hire you when your internship is done."

She smiles softly "Yeah I know, it's just such a pain sometimes..."

"I know, but you have to." I smiled and looked up at the clouds that were getting dark. "Looks like it might rain"

"We should get inside." She spoke slowly looking up at the sky.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked looking at her.

"Your place. But we have to get more gelato first." She grinned.

"Is that all we are going to do?" I chuckled.

"No" She laughed "We are going to eat some gelato then go out to dinner then go back to your place and eat more gelato and watch Doctor Who"

I smiled and stood up slowly and took her hand to help her up. "Sounds great. Does this mean it's out second date?"

She smirked softly "Maybe so." She laughed and started running towards town just as the rain started to pour.


	9. The rain

I ran after her; laughing. The rain came down mercilessly, soaking us from head to toe. I caught up to her and we ran into a market to shelter us from the rain.

"More Gelato" I asked her as I wiped the rain off my face.

"Yes please" She grinned and skipped off towards the gelato. I followed, not skipping of course. I smiled and she pulled two pints of gelato out of the freezer. "So we have plenty" She smiled and did her best to push wet hair out of her face.

"You are going to get me fat." I chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I took the gelato from her and paid for it at the counter.

"I could have paid for it" She growled.

"Too bad." I smirked and ventured back into the rain, glancing behind me to make sure she was following; which she was.

We ran all the way back to my place. I let us inside and put the gelato in the freezer.

"We should get out of these wet clothes. We'll get sick" I said as I stripped my shirt off.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you, Draco! Are you mad?!" She practically yelled.

I chuckled "Calm down you can change in my room. I have some sweats you can put on until your clothes are dry"

"What about a shirt?"

"Oh, I didn't know a shirt was a necessity." I smirked and padded back to my room, she followed close behind hissing about me being a "pervert".

I laughed and threw a t-shirt and the smallest pair of sweatpants I could find at her and pointed to the bathroom. While she changed in there I quickly changed into a pair of sweats. No shirt, again. Shirts just got in the way.

She slowly stepped out. Her chestnut hair falling wavy on her shoulders. The t-shirt baggy and long but somehow flattering, and the sweatpants so oversized they were almost falling off. I smiled and took her wet clothes. Knowing good and well we could have just dried them with magic but I wanted to see how long she would go without a bra on. Maybe I was a bit of a pervert.

I threw our clothes in the dryer and walked back to the couch. "So Miss Granger, how do you fancy my clothes?"

"Oh hush its just until mine dry... " She said sternly and did her best to cover her chest and keep her pants on. She sat beside me and I pulled her into a hug. Doing my best to make it awkward.

"So, Mi... If ALL your clothes got wet that means.. You aren't wearing a bra.. or panties." I smirked and poked her tummy. She laughed softly and pushed me away playfully.

"Maybe I'm not its not business of yours." She looked away.

I laughed. "If it makes you any more comfortable I'm not wearing panties either." I smirked and she laughed.

"Good to know Drakey, hate for you to be all confined in ladies underwear"

"Confined? Are you suggesting you believe I am big enough that it would be confining me?" I smirked.

She blushed bright red. "What? No no... Uhm not at all. I'm sure you are.. uhm Average.."

I laughed "Average? Hardly, Mi. I am as above average as they come."

She blushed and stayed silent. I laid down and put my head in her lap and flipped on the tv. I turned on Doctor Who because thats what she had suggested earlier. I glanced up and saw her smile. This episode had the 9th doctor.

She watched intently, biting her lip softly. I kept glancing back and forth. Up at her, TV, Mi, TV, Mi, TV, Mi, TV. She started stroking my hair softly. I dont think she was aware she was doing it but god damn it felt good. I closed my eyes and let her continue, my body melting into the couch and my head plastered to her legs. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up an hour later. Mi's hand was still in my hair but it had stopped moving. She had fallen asleep her head turned to one side and laid back. She didn't look too comfortable and it was starting to get cold. I stood up and looked at the time. It was six-o-five. Really too early to go to sleep but I didn't want to wake her.

I sat up slowly and took her in my arms. I carried her slowly and gently to my room. I laid her on the bed. I tucked her into the blankets and walked back to the living room. But not without planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

I looked through takeout menus and pizza places. I finally decided on pizza. I called and ordered a large supreme pizza and breadsticks because who doesn't love breadsticks?

I watched TV until they arrived with the pizza. I paid the guy and sat the food on the table. I walked back to my room and sat on the bed. I poked her softly.

"Miiii. Miiii wake up. I got pizza."

She rolled over and mumbled. "food?"

I chuckled softly. "Yes Mi I got pizza. Come get some."

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired looking I half regretted waking her up. I picked her up and smiled softly "Dont worry ma'am. I'll escort you to le food." I carried her and sat her on the couch, draping a blanket over her and carrying the pizza to her.

"Pizza for you m'lady. Would you like a drink?" I did my best butler impression. trying hard not to laugh at myself.

She laughed softly. "Can I have some apple juice?"

I smiled and nodded softly. "Of course you can my dear."

I walked to the kitchen and got us each some apples juice. When I came back she had already started in on the pizza. I handed her some juice and sat beside her, taking a slice and shoving it into my mouth.

"thank you sir" She said and ate more pizza.

"No problem." I mumbled through pizza. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good... Still tired though.. My head hurts." She sniffed softly.

I looked at her. She was pale and her nose was red. I reached over and felt her head, she was hot.

"I think you caught a cold, Mi."

She looked at me wide eyed. "No no I cant have a cold I have work! I cant miss work I have files to do tomorrow!" She coughed.

"Mi you can't go to work sick! They won't mind if you call in. This is probably the first day you would miss anyway!"

"It doesn't matter if its the first day! How irresponsible would I seem for missing work!" She sneezed quitely. And It was the single most adorable sneeze ever but I tried to ignore it.

"You would seem very responsible for not going in when you are ill and infecting others!"

She glared at me. "You might be right but I am going to wait and see how I feel in the morning..." She looked down and ate her pizza.

I smirked. "You said I was right.. you have never said that before."

She chuckled softly. "You've never been right before."

"Touche" I smiled and ate my pizza. After four pieces of pizza and two breadsticks I decided that was enough.

We ate half a pizza and all the breadsticks. Drank all my applejuice and then I carried her back to bed. She seemed like her cold was getting worse. Her eyes were puffy and she kept sniffling. I felt awful.

I laid her down and tucked her in. "Want some gelato?"

"Yeah." She smiled softly and nodded.

So what did I do? I kissed her forehead and went and got her some damn gelato.


	10. Her cold

I pulled the Gelato from the freezer and grabbed two spoons. I walked back to the room and chuckled at the sight. She had already fallen asleep curled up under my sheets.

I decided to save the gelato for later and put it back in the freezer. I then walked back to the bed and joined my lovely, but ill, guest under the blankets.

She was so adorable when she slept. Even if her eyes were red and puffy and her nose had gone pink. She was beautiful. I tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled the blanket up on us. Mostly her. I figured it was more important for her to be warm.

I kissed her fore head and watched her sleep. She would move her legs out from under the blanket and I would put them back. I kept my body close to hers. Feeling her slow breath on my chest.

Eventually I fell asleep. Waking up at various times in the night to make sure she was alright. I even woke up right before my alarm and turned it off so she could sleep. I quickly owled the ministry to inform them she would not be coming in due to illness and then returned to my job of keeping her warm.

She had her legs tangled with mine. I could tell why, she was freezing. I pulled extra blankets over her and held her close. Slowly falling back to sleep.

"MERLIN WHAT TIME IS IT!" She yelled waking me up.

I turned and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 7:45 a.m.

"IM LATE. OH MERLIN. IM GOING TO GET IN LOADS OF TROUBLE FOR THIS." She jumped out of bed grabbing her clothes. I could tell by her voice she was sick, much more than last night.

"Mi, lay down. You are sick. I owled the ministry and let them know." I mumbled pulling the blankets up.

"What! Draco you cant just do that!" She glared at me.

"Mi, you are sick! You cant work like that!" I looked at her, a hint of worry in my eyes.

Just then a large owl tapped at the window. I got up and opened it, taking its letter and giving it a cracker before it flew off. The letter was from the ministry.

"_Thank you for the letter. Give her our condolences. We hope to see her back at work soon. -Ministry of Magic."_

"See Mi its fine! They know you are sick! Its okay. Now please lay back down." I begged her.

She nodded slowly, still concerned about work. "Fine... Fine I'll lay down..." She walked back over and crawled into bed.

I smiled softly at her and pulled her close. "How are you feeling?"

She curled into me and my heart skipped a beat. I still couldnt handle her being this close to be voluntarily. "Honestly? Like hell. My head is killing me and I cant breathe through my nose... And my throat hurts."

I frowned softly and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. Can I get you something?"

She nuzzled my chest. She looked so vulnerable. So adorable. I could hardly handle it. "Tea please?"

I smiled softly. "Of course I can get you tea, lovely."

I slowly and reluctantly untangled myself from her and the warm blankets and tiptoed down the hallway. The floor was freezing. Why was it so cold in here? I got her some warm tea and turned up the heat. And made my way back to the room.

I walked in quietly and saw her looking through my underwear drawer. I stifled a laugh and coughed to get her attention.

"Most of the time the guy goes through a girls underwear drawer. You are just full of surprises and contradictions arent you?"

She jumped when she heard me. "I-I was just looking for sweatpants. Its too cold for shorts!" She looked at me nervously and I laughed and handed her tea and pulled a pair of sweats out of the drawer below it.

"I don't care that you were. You aren't going to find anything. I keep all my secrets in my nightstand drawer." I smirked and collapsed back into the bed.

She looked at me wide eyed and blushed brightly. I laughed slightly and she left the room to change into the sweats.

She came back in holding the pants up with one hand. They were falling off her they were so big.

I laughed and pulled her over to me, lifting her shirt up slightly I grabbed the drawstrings of the sweatpants (getting a quick unintentional peak at what was below them) and tightened them as far as they'd go. At least they were staying up now.

She then crawled back into the bed and pulled blanket over blanket up to her chest. I smiled and watched her get comfy and sip her tea. I turned on the tele and of course we sat and watched Doctor Who. Her favorite.

She smiled when I turned it on. She liked that I remembered it was her favorite. I laid next to her. Nothing but our feet touching under the blankets. I slowly began to fall asleep. Doing my best to stay awake to take care of her, but after such a long night of waking up to check on her. My body was demanding at least one complete sleep cycle.

My eyes closed and I did my best to keep them open but it wasn't enough. Suddenly I felt a soft touch and opened my eyes slightly. Hermione had put her hand on my cheek and started stroking it softly, she leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"rest." She said softly and I gave in. I let my body take hold and pull me under.

I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and tea sipping and the feeling of her stroking my cheek softly.


	11. The weeks leading up to the event

I woke up about two hours later and Hermione had fallen asleep next to me. Her empty tea mug still clutched in one hand. I smiled and sat it on the the table and pulled her close. She felt cold but her head was warm. She had a fever.

She slept for hours until she finally woke up due to hunger. I made her some soup and returned to bed with her.

She seemed to be getting more comfortable with cuddling me. And I was very happy to see that. I loved holding her in my arms. The way she fit so perfectly. The way her petite body was so close to mine. I could hardly breathe when she was that close. But I loved it. So much.

After caring for her the entire day she slept over again. she was feeling better now. I could tell.

She went back to work the next morning and I had to go to work as well. And it all became routine from there.

We would meet for lunch almost everyday. Shed come over after work at least three times a week. And I'd go to her place a few times. We spent a lot of time together and I could tell she had become comfortable with me. but how comfortable?

She told me all about work and home and her problems with the Weasel... (I still hate him) And she cuddled me on the couch and at night in bed. Shed kiss my cheek and forehead and run her fingers through my hair. If only she knew what it did to me.

My heart skipped a beat almost every time she touched me. I had to work to control my breathing. The butterflies in my stomach drove me insane. But I found it was becoming easier to breathe. The butterflies were lessening, they were still there though.

I was falling for her and I could only hope she was doing the same for me.

One cold November Friday she came over for dinner. I was making pasta and she was milling about the flat. she had made herself quite at home. A collection of her books and clothes had found their way to my apartment. I didn't mind at all.

She was walking around while I cooked and had found her way to my bedroom. Assuming she had remembered what I had said about my nightstand drawer she let curiosity get the best of her and took a peak.

And by peak I mean she opened the damn thing all the way and dug in it for a good ten minutes before I caught her.

Now as I had told her that drawer held my secrets. But not deep dark secrets from before the wizarding war or any of that shit. That drawer held my kinky sexual secrets. Only the few girls I had been with knew about it. (you can decide how many "few" is on your own) the contents of the drawer? Well lets say it was something Mi definitely wasn't used to. there was porn and sex toys, gags and ropes, lubricants and handcuffs.

I walked into the room and stood in the doorway for a few minutes as she dug through it. She pulled out a vibrator and looked at it curiously.

I stifled a laugh "Find something you like?"

She jumped and squealed, dropping the vibrator on the ground and it turned on. It started vibrating on the floor and she turned bright red.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I laughed. I walked over and picked it up, turning it off and putting it back in the drawer.

She was bright red with a look of horror on her face. I was just laughing. I wasn't mad at all. I knew she was going to find out about it sooner or later.

"Dinners ready." I smirked. "Wanna bring your new friend with?"

"Draco! You are disgusting!" She turned and walked out and I followed laughing.

We sat down and ate silently. I was still laughing slightly and she kicked me under the table.

"It's not funny!" she scowled.

"It was pretty damn funny, Mi." I laughed

"No it wasn't! I'm so embarrassed." she mumbled and hid her face.

I grinned "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not mad or anything."

"I know I know! But... I don't even know what that was, Draco..." she peaked up at me.

I smiled softly. "You'll learn one day."

She looked up at me "What was it?"

"It was a vibrator, Mi. You use it during sex." I said casually, eating my food.

She just looked at me confused and lost. "But... How?"

That caught me a bit off guard. "Do you really want me to explain it to you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But maybe someday... You could show me."

I almost choked on my food. And she looked at me shocked.

"TELL ME I MEANT TELL ME. I SWEAR" She yelled and hid her face.

I choked and laughed at her panic and choked some more.

I smirked. "Alright, Mi. You meant tell. But to be honest. I'd be okay with either."

She looked at me wide eyed and turned bright red.

Neither one of us said anything about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next week was different. She was even more touchy. Not like cute and cuddly touchy but like "I want in your fucking pants" touchy. And it was driving me crazy.

She'd drag her finger down my chest and stop just above my waistband, she'd touch my butt, sit on my lap facing me so her legs were straddling my hips.

I could barely control myself but somehow I managed to. Until Saturday night.

It was now December and cold as fuck outside. Mi came over around 6 and we were going to watch scary movies and sit by the fire.

She walked in the front door like always, no knocking just barging in. I was making popcorn and pizza. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Draaaaacoooooo. It smells really good." She spoke into my back, her breath hot between my shoulder blades.

I smiled softly "Miiiiiiiiii, it's going to taste really good too."

She slowly pulled her arms away, dragging her fingers over my skin as she skipped off to my room. I didn't think anything of it, I figured she was just going to use the bathroom or something.

She might have used the bathroom, but she also changed clothes. And damn did she change.

She came back wearing one of my slytherin t-shirts. And only that. No bra and no pants. Just a t-shirt and panties. And the panties she was wearing.. Well she might as well have not been wearing any.

I looked at her shocked. He hair was down and wavy on her shoulders. The t-shirt was loose everywhere but it laid just right on her breast. She was obviously cold.

"What?" She asked softly. knowing good and well "what" it was.

I shook it off. "Nice shirt." I said as casually as possible and turned around to pull the pizza from the oven.

She laughed slightly. "thanks. But its just an old ratty one. The house barely deserves any credit."

"Well neither do those bloody gryffs" I smirked.

She giggled. "I must say though. Slytherin has produced at least one good person."

"And who might that be?" I asked

"You." she smirked and wrapped her arms around my waist, her hands right on my crotch and her body pressing into mine.

I thought I was going to drop the pizza.


	12. The Event

It took all the self control I had not to drop the pizza and take her to bed at that very moment. She kissed my shoulder and smirked like she could tell I was yelling at myself in my head. 'DONT GET A BONER' I told myself over and over until she finally pulled away.

"Could you put a movie in? I'll bring the food over in a minute." I asked and she strutted off the living room to put a movie in.

I ran back to my room and pulled on sweatpants and went shirtless. Hoping to tease her a bit like she did me. Oh, and I wasn't wearing boxers.

I returned to the kitchen and grabbed the food and took it to the living room, sitting it on the table. She was bent over the dvd player trying to work it. Her bum was barely covered by the bottom of the t-shirt and she knew it.

I took a couple moments to get a good look before crouching down to help her.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked

She pressed a couple buttons. "I got it!" she grinned and plopped down on the couch.

She was being a tease and I fucking loved it.

The movie started. They, of course, were in a forest. What scary movie doesn't have someone in a forest?

It started out scary. God damn they really got to the point. Hermione went from one end of the couch to right next to me in seconds. But I wasn't complaining.

We ate pizza and popcorn during the non gory parts. We finally finished eating right before shit got real.

The possessed girl started going crazy on everyone and Mi was freaking out. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was saying things like "No just kill her and leave. OH MY GOD NO." and hiding in my chest.

As the movie got worse Mi got closer. It was like a timeline. At the beginning she was on her half of the couch, about one minute in she was 3 inches away from me, thirty minutes in her legs were draped over mine, forty-five minutes in she was on my lap.

I have to admit the movie was freaky. I had jumped a couple times but it wasnt too bad. Then all of a sudden I jumped and gripped Mi tight. Not even paying attention to where my hands were.

Well I should have been paying attention. Because one was on her bum and the other was on her stomach. she didn't seem to react to it. she laid her head back on my shoulder and watched the movie. As it ended she kissed my neck softly and put her hand on top of mine that was on her stomach.

I was freaking out on the inside because I didn't know if I should make a move. She solved that problem pretty quick.

"Draco?" She said softly

"Hmmm?" I replied

"Why haven't you asked me to date you yet? Am I just not good enough?" She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

I was shocked. "You are more than good enough. You are too good... I'm just a nervous wreck around you."

"You don't seem like a wreck..." She said, her lip pushed out slightly.

"I'm good at hiding it, Mi... why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Because I'd say yes if you did... I thought you realized that..." she looked down.

"you continue to surprise me, Hermione Granger. I never know what I know about you." I said softly and leaned in slightly, my heart racing.

She smiled softly. "Let me tell you so you know." she leaned in so our noses were almost touching. She cupped my cheek softly. "My name is Hermione Granger and I am one hundred and ten percent in love with you, Draco Malfoy. And I just wish you would make a move already"

I smirks slightly. "Wish granted." I eliminated the little remaining space between our lips and kissed her softly.

She cupped my cheeks and I grabbed her bum and pulled her closer so she was straddling my waist. She engulfed my lips with hers in the most meaningful kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life. Her tongue traced over my lips and explored my mouth. And I did the same. Finally when I thought I might have to pull back due to lack of air, she pulled away and smiled softly at me.

I panted softly "Hermione Jean Granger. Mi. Will you be mine? Because I am one hundred and ten percent in love with you."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes of course." And leaned in kissing me. Even longer this time.

Her hands explored my body while her tongue explored my mouth. Her small fingers ran over my chest and stomach, then my arms. When she was done with my upper body she grabbed the waistband of my sweatpants and tugged them softly. I smirked against her lips and stood up with her in my arms and ran back to my room.

She pulled her lips from mine and giggled holding onto my arms. I laid her on the bed and she pulled me down immediately and got on top of me. She pulled my sweats off and froze for a moment taking it all in.

"wow.." She said softly and I chuckled and pulled her down to kiss me again.

Every kiss was amazing, every touch was heaven. She kissed down my chest and stomach bit my waist softly. She kissed all over my legs and hips leaving love bites.

My breathing got heavier and I started getting hard. She slowly started stroking me and I groaned softly. Her small delicate hands were driving me insane. She stopped just before I could cum. I pulled her up to me and rolled her over, pulling her shirt off and kissing her breasts.

She moaned softly as I kissed and massaged her breasts, grinding against her. Her moans of ecstasy only fueled my fire. I made my way down to her panties, leaving kisses and hickies all over her breasts and stomach.

She arched her back slightly as I slipped one finger into her panties. I grabbed the band and ripped them off and she laughed slightly.

she was so beautiful. Everything about her. The curves of her hips and breasts, the dip in her perfectly flat stomach where her belly button was. The bends of her knees. The faces she made, when her eyes were closed and she was moaning my name. She was breathtaking.

I kissed and licked all around her clit. Slowly letting two fingers enter her, pumping them slowly. She moaned louder and louder until she was on the verge of a climax and I stopped. I kissed back up to her mouth and she breathed heavy against my lips.

"Tease" she muttered softly.

"Oh baby you haven't seen tease yet." I smirked and kissed her.

She picked up her hips and started grinding into my leg, feeling out wet she was I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hips and thrust into her.

She was tight. Her hands gripped my shoulders as I thrust into her over and over. She was screaming my name now and it only made me move faster.

"Draco! I'm gonna... " She screamed and I thrust harder into her as she climaxed, her body shaking against mine.

she began to rock her hips slightly and I groaned.

"Fuck.. Mi." I groaned through clenched teeth and she smirked.

She continued to rock her hips and I yelled out "God Damn Mi I'm gonna-"

And I climaxed and collapsed next to her in a heap.

She shifted closer to me and kissed my neck softly as my breathing steadied.

I pulled her close into my arms and nuzzled her neck.

She pulled the blankets over us and kissed my forehead.

"Love you Draco." she said softly running her fingers through my hair.

"Love you Mi." I breathed and kissed her neck.


End file.
